


The wedding

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drama, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: It's Sanada's wedding day with a girl his family had chosed for him. He and Yukimura are depressed because of this. It's their teammates' last chance to get them together.





	The wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oducchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oducchan/gifts).



> Written for my wonderful kohai Oducchan's birthday in Italian, translated for the challenge "LDF's Greatest Scavenger Hunt" by the Italian community Lande di Fandom, prompt 35 - a work in a language that is not Italian.

The great day had arrived.

The day that Sanada Genichirou and Yukimura Seiichi feared the most: the day when the Emperor would get married.

As that was the tradition, the groom didn’t choose his future partner, but the parents of the persons involved had arranged their wedding for when both of them would be eighteen. Sanada didn’t even consider the idea of refusing; after all his older brother’s wedding was stable and he and his wife had learned to love each other without problems.

That was why, with his most stoic expression, the groom was wearing the traditional wedding dress, helped by Yukimura who was already wearing his suit.

The latter was smiling, seemingly happily, but he was just hiding his pain. He had loved the other since they had met as children, but it had been only during middle school, when their bodies had hit puberty, that he had understood that that feeling wasn’t simply a best friend’s love. As since his hormones stirred inside him, every thought about a possible future life was centred around Genichirou, from the most innocents ideas about living together to the most intimate ones that he thought about when masturbating, jealously safeguarding them in secret.

On his part, Sanada had absolutely no idea that his love for that captain he had admired and followed since Yukimura had smiled to him for the first time when they still were children, was reciprocated.

That's why neither of them had confided in the other. As for Yukimura, it was to not lose the traditionalist who - or so he thought - would have considered his feelings an abomination, while Sanada never felt like he was in the same league as the Child of God.

Neither of them had ever suspected about each other’s feelings, confusing them for kindness or loyalty. None of them ever asked themselves why the other refused the love confessions from the girls who wanted to go out with him. But mostly, none of them realised that they were the only ones who didn’t realise how much they loved each other.

-Nakamura-san is a lucky woman. I’m sure you’ll be a wonderful husband and a great father.- Seiichi congratulated the other once he finished helping him dress up.

He couldn’t look at him in the eyes, but he had a smile on his face that –for everyone except Sanada- would look sad. In order to try to hide his suffering Yukimura focused on the details, smoothing every wrinkle on the other’s dress.

-Mh.- Genichirou answered in a neutral tone of voice.

He was trying not to look at Seiichi’s face too, fearing that his strong will would crumble and that he would do something stupidly irrational like kissing him.

Both of them were so focused on keeping their feelings at bay that they didn’t notice that everyone else was perfectly aware of the gloomy aura that surrounded them.

-We have to do something. It’s unacceptable to let them suffer so much.- the other ex Rikkai regulars whispered behind the door of the room in which their ex captain and vice captain were.

-We tried for so many years to get them together, I fear it’s too late by now.-

-It’s never too late! I have a plan.-

Everyone listened carefully to Niou’s “plan B”; after all it was their one last chance to do something.

***

Guests were slowly walking in the church’s chapel. The groom’s and bride’s relatives were going straight for the first bench rows, while a growing number of people were taking place in the others. Most of them were ex middle school tennis players.

However, not everyone was getting seated: in a corner, a group of people were confabulating behind a column in order to not draw attention.

-I still don’t understand why we have to do this farce.- Gakuto complained, trying not to mess up his wig as he was fixing it up.

-Because we have to prevent Sanada from marrying that girl, he and Yukimura have been in love since we met them. And since we are their friends it’s our duty to make sure that they get together and live happily ever after.- Niou explained.

-I don’t understand why you chose _us_.- Kaidoh complained, uncomfortable into Yagyuu’s clothes.

-It worked once, I don’t see why it couldn’t work a second time.-

Niou shrugged while Hiroshi fixed his grey wig behind him.

-And Gakuto is the only one short enough to be Bunta.-

Beside them, Mizuki chuckled.

-Stop chuckling, you idiot, we don’t want anyone to notice you’re not me!- Akaya glared at him.

 

In the meantime, on the other side of the church, Zaizen was tampering with the church's audio system while Choutarou and Shishido were closing the unconscious organist in a confessional.

-Shishido-san, don’t you think we overdid it? I hope the poor organist won’t wake up with a headache...- Ootori whispered in a worried tone of voice to his boyfriend.

-Choutarou, this is not the time to worry about him.- Ryou answered. –Anyway I’m sure that he’ll be perfectly fine when he’ll wake up.- he promptly added after noticing the other’s worried expression.

 

Finally, after disguising them perfectly, Niou sent the fake himself, Yagyuu, Bunta and Akaya to sit among the guests.

He and the real Bunta and Akaya grabbed everything they needed for their plan from the bags they had taken with them and started to scatter the church with fake frogs and spiders. They put chewed gums in strategic places on the benches, they hid whoopee cushions under some pillows and they hid some firecrackers under the kneeling-stools of the last bench row.

They finished just in time before Genichirou stiffly entered the church and marched without hesitation towards the altar. He didn’t notice how many people were there because his relatives immediately surrounded him to congratulate him.

Yukimura was approached by Yanagi, who immediately started to make small talk with him to keep him distracted while walking with him towards the altar.

 

Outside the chapel, Genichirou’s older brother was fixing Sasuke’s clothes; the child was already carrying a pillow on which the wedding rings were laid.

A group of the Emperor’s friends walked towards them.

-I’m sorry to bother you, but is the white car with flowers on its roof the newlyweds’?- Kite asked pointing at a corner behind which there was the parking lot.

-Yes, why?- the man replied.

-Because some vandal scratched a side of it, I think it would be better if you could check on it.-

The older Sanada walked fast towards the car, leaving Sasuke temporarily alone.

While the Higa Chuu’s ex regulars forcibly fed goya to the father, who almost instantly fainted from disgust, Bunta walked to Genichirou’s nephew.

-Do you like candies?- he asked with a smile.

Sasuke nodded.

-Then you’re lucky, I just found a bag full of candies that I can’t finish alone. Would you help me?-

The child promptly followed him, leaving the pillow with the wedding rings in a flowerbed.

 

In the parking lot, right after the Higa ex students had hidden their victim, Akutsu arrived.

As soon as he had the occasion –a poor man had stepped on his foot by mistake- he picked a fight with the bride’s relatives and started kicking and punching them.

When they managed to run away from him they were cut off by a limousine that parked in a random place in the middle of the road.

From that car exited the Hyotei ex regulars, Atobe being the last one.

-Ahn? So this is the place in which the ceremony will be? Tsk.- he said in a disgusted tone of voice.

He stayed behind to wait for his boyfriend, while the others walked in the chapel and took a seat.

They made Jirou sit exactly in the middle of the rows of benches, where the echo was the best. His teammates kept him awake by making him notice that he wouldn’t make a good impression on Bunta if he fall asleep.

 

After a few minutes Atobe and Tezuka walked in too and they sat right behind the groom’s relatives.

-What a mediocre and provincial church.- Atobe remarked loudly, keeping an arm around Tezuka’s shoulders. –Those flowers are terribly mismatched! White callas and blue hydrangeas? How hideous!-

 

Many relatives of the bride and groom glared at him for his disgusted remarks.

-Genichirou, why are there so many people?- Gen’emon asked to his nephew in a scolding tone of voice.

-Ah, I fear it’s my fault. I might have written a bit too many invites.- Yanagi immediately apologised, smiling innocently.

They didn’t have time to keep talking because the organ started playing.

 

The bride had arrived, a quite ordinary girl whose beauty surely didn’t catch the eye. Not even the beautiful white dress managed to make her stand out.

The guests hurried to their seats, activating the traps scattered on the benches.

There was a loud cacophony of farts, fearful screams at the sight of disgusting animals, and gagging and sobbing when dresses got stuck on chewed gums.

It took a few minutes to restore the silence after that chaos.

The bride, clearly annoyed despite her smile, started to walk towards the altar.

The organ played out of tune many times during the wedding march and everyone sighed in relief when it stopped.

 

The priest asked where the groomsman was during such an important moment, but no one could give him an answer. After some hesitation, resigned at the realization that that wouldn’t be a regular ceremony, he started to talk. He could only say a few words before Jirou’s loud snoring covered his voice.

The priest was forced to speak up, but he barely managed to be heard by the bride and groom.

At some point he was interrupted by a someone shouting:

-Oh my god, those flowers are poisonous! Quick, someone save the bride, take them from her!- Shiraishi said pointing at her bouquet.

Kintarou jumped over the benches and ran to yank the flower off the poor girl’s hands, who screamed in outrage when the boy stepped on her veil and skirt by mistake and creased her dress in order to get the last poisonous petals away from her.

-Oh, I’m sorry, I mistook these for other flowers! Please go on, I’m so sorry!- Shiraishi apologised when Kintarou gave him what remained of the bouquet to let him examine it.

The groom’s and bride’s relatives glared at them, grumbling in annoyance.

As soon as silence fell again –besides Jirou’s snoring- the priest resumed talking, deciding to skip the ceremony’s useless parts to make it end as soon as possible and save himself from that bunch of rude people.

He had just finished the first part when a man of colour marched into the church shouting half in Japanese and half in Portuguese that they hadn’t paid him for his catering.

-What catering? We hadn’t requested anything like that!- the bride’s father complained.

-Tzè! Brazilian catering! Ore-sama is disgusted by these second-rate peasants!- Atobe remarked in a disgusted tone of voice.

-Atobe, shut up or I’ll rip your tongue out!- the groom threatened him, finally managing to stop his unwanted remarks.

The Brazilian man looked around confused, then he grumbled an apology of which the only understandable words were “wrong church” and he walked away as if nothing had happened.

The priest massaged his temples, but he soon started talking again, deciding to skip directly to the important part of the ceremony.

-Sanada Genichirou, will you have this woman, Nakamura Sakura, to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage, will you love her, comfort her, honour her and keep her, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, so long as you both shall live?-

-I do.- the groom coldly answered.

At that point Yuushi started crying, moved by that scene, and he grabbed the nearest piece of cloth to blow his nose; it was the bride’s long veil and she yanked it off and glared at him.

The priest took a deep breath to keep his cool and went on:

-Nakamura Sakura, will you have this man, Sanada Genichirou, to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage, will you love him, comfort him, honour him and keep him, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, so long as you both shall live?-

-I do!- she promptly answered.

-Exchange your wedding rings.-

The bride and groom turned towards the door from which Sasuke should have come with the rings. Instead, despite his grandfather’s calls, the child didn’t come. A cousin went to look for him.

-Let’s go on, as soon as you will have them we’ll get back to bless them.- the priest sighed resigned.

-If anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot lawfully be joined together in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.- he said, looking around.

In almost forty years of this he had _never_ seen a single objection, he could at least hope this could go smoothly, couldn’t he?

Obviously not.

Yanagi violently forced Yukimura to stand up, making many people gasp in astonishment.

The groom and bride turned around in order to understand why people were whispering in shock.

The bride glared that person who tried to prevent her from getting married, while Sanada stared at him with his eyes wide in surprise.

After they spent a whole morning trying not to look at each other, Seiichi and Genichirou were finally looking straight into each other’s eyes.

But Yukimura was too shaken to speak, he was paralyzed and he couldn’t even open his mouth.

That was why Renji stood up too.

Then Jackal.

Then the fake Niou.

Then the other ex Rikkai students, real and fake.

Then Atobe and Tezuka, followed by Shiraishi, Kippei, the ex students from Seigaku and Hyotei, every boy who played tennis in middle school stood up.

One by one, in the same order in which they stood up, they gave their reason why the two couldn’t marry each other:

-She’s not the right woman for Sanada!-

-I’ve never seen a more horrible wedding!-

-Come on, they’re a horribly mismatched couple!-

-The bride has a horrible dress!-

And so on.

At the end, when everyone had spoken, Echizen stood up too.

-And he’s not even straight!- was his reason.

Everyone gasped at that revelation.

Genichirou blushed like a tomato, then he paled, then he felt like fainting but he didn’t.

Sakura screamed and cried, accusing everyone of wanting to ruin her wedding.

Kunikazu Tezuka burst into laughter, making the church fall silent again.

-Come on, rival, admit your defeat.- he said to Gen’emon. –This is a horrible farce. Look at my nephew instead, what a great catch he got!-

He pointed at Kunimitsu, who was completely stiff despite having Atobe affectionately clung to him.

-What great catch?! He’s a boy!- the head of the Sanada family replied.

-Well, it’s still better than that cold fish you tried to dump on your nephew!- the old Tezuka laughed.

That was the last straw for the bride. She screamed and cried hysterically, insulting everyone. She turned towards the groom and slapped him so hard that it echoed throughout the chapel. Then, just to be sure, she did the same to Genichirou’s father and grandfather before stomping out of the church, immediately followed by her relatives and friends.

 

Silence fell for a few moments in the church before the priest sighed.

-What do you want to do now?- he asked to those who stayed.

The true Niou at that point run towards Yukimura and pushed him towards the altar, grinning.

-Well, now you could marry the true lovers of this story.-

At the sight of Yukimura’s and Sanada’s shock he winked and added:

-Confessions can wait. Puri!-

The two boys blushed hard before looking at each other.

-Young man!- the priest snapped at Niou. –I can’t marry two men!-

-What, are you discriminating?- Masaharu promptly replied. –She might not be that beautiful and she might be a flat pancake, but even if she likes to dress like a boy it doesn’t mean she is one! Do you want to check? Eh? If you want I can pull down her...-

-There’s no need for that!- the priest interrupted him in a scandalized tone of voice. –Come here and don’t say anything different from “I do”!- he added, talking to Yukimura and Sanada.

The two promptly obeyed and the priest quickly repeated the ceremony’s main parts, stopping only to let the boys say “I do”. That time he skipped the part about objecting the wedding too.

-I hereby declare you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!- he finished before closing his ritual book and walking away to the back of the chapel.

Seiichi and Genichirou, their faces still red, awkwardly kissed. Then Sanada wrapped his arms around Yukimura’s waist and kissed him passionately, being promptly kissed back.

All their friends cheered.

-You are all invited to my house for the party!- Atobe shouted out to be heard above the noise.

 

And that is how Niou illegally got Sanada and Yukimura married.

 

Gen’emon Sanada got a stroke and the two newlywed were forced to move to Atobe’s mansion to flee from his anger and threats of disowning, but at least they were together and they were happy.

 

 

 

[ ](https://postimages.org/)


End file.
